Sketches and Dreams
by Wurstoftheitalians
Summary: Upon coming home early and finding Ludwig passed out in exhaustion, a look of content on his face, Feliciano takes the opportunity to draw him. But what could Ludwig be dreaming of that would explain the look of peace written on his face?


"Germany?" Feliciano called cheerily, running up the stairs. He peeked inside Ludwig's room and found him passed out in the bed, an expression of peace on his face.

An artistic desire overtook Feliciano and he grabbed a sketch pad and pencil.

He had drawn Ludwig plenty of times before, but they were done while Ludwig was looking over military plans or drinking a beer; both of which just captured his serious side, he was always tense.

Yet here, asleep, Feliciano saw the lines of stress that were always present on Ludwig's face smooth out. It was a new look for him.

He looked. . . blissful.

Feliciano's pencil flew across the paper.

Ludwig's normally pulled back hair was now messy and out of place while his lips were curled up in a smile.

Feliciano leaned forward to get the details just right and Ludwig's eyes fluttered open. Feliciano tore the sketch from the pad and hid the paper behind his back.

"Hiya, Germany!" He grinned.

Ludwig blushed and jerked back. "Italy! What are you doing here?!"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Ludwig pushed his hair off his face. "It's fine, I shouldn't have fallen asleep. . . I vas just tired."

"That's okay! Go back to sleep!"

"Nein, I'm fine." He sat up. "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing!" Feliciano said innocently.

Ludwig wasn't fooled. "Italy?" And reached for it.

"No, no no!" Feliciano laid down, using his body as a shield to protect the drawing.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Ludwig sighed. "In ze end ve both know I'm going to see what it is."

Fear struck Feliciano. "No," he repeated.

Ludwig eyed him. "Why not?"

"It's personal!"

"So, what? You go zrough all my personal stuff." Ludwig crawled on top of him, trying to worn his hands under Feliciano's back to grab the paper.

Panicking, Feliciano stuck it down his pants.

"Italy, you go around naked all ze time, do you zink zat I'm not afraid to go down zere?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

Feliciano's eyes widened. "You would not! You're too polite!"

Ludwig looked down at him and it appeared to dawn on him just how close he was to Feliciano- chest to chest.

"Fine." Ludwig stood up.

Feliciano relaxed and got up too, in that moment of weakness Ludwig forced his hand down Italy's pants and grabbed the paper.

"Hey!" Feliciano yelped in surprise.

Ludwig ignored him and surveyed the drawing, his face softening as he looked at the soft brush strokes.

Feliciano's face reddened and he looked down.

"You drew zis?" Ludwig questioned.

"Si. . ." he mumbled.

Ludwig smiled. "It's really good."

Feliciano snapped his head up. "Really?"

"Ja," he nodded. "I didn't know you drew."

"Grandpa Rome taught me! I have so many others! Of you, pasta, random pretty places I see-"

Ludwig interrupted him. "You have others of me?"

Feliciano grinned sheepishly, realizing he had given away his secret. "Si."

"Can I see zem?"

Feliciano got up and grabbed a box that was hidden in Ludwig's closet. He handed it over.

Ludwig sorted through the various images Feliciano had captured, smiling at each one despite the faint blush in his cheeks. "Zese are incredible. But why me?"

Feliciano shrugged. "You're a good model."

"I look angry in most of zese. . ." his brow furrowed.

"I draw you how you are. But that one," Feliciano pointed to the one he had just drawn. "Is my favorite! Look how happy you are! All sleepy and such!"

Ludwig straightened suddenly. "Ja."

"What were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Feliciano raised an eyebrow. "How can you be that happy dreaming of nothing?"

Ludwig didn't answer but instead asked, "Can I keep this?"

"You want to keep it?" Feliciano mouth dropped. "Si, of course you can!"

"Danke," Ludwig said, sitting down.

Feliciano left the room. "I'm making pasta, you want some?"

"Ja," he responded, still looking at the picture.

"I'm glad you like it," Feliciano told him, beaming proudly as he went downstairs.

Ludwig stared at Feliciano's drawing of him. He chuckled to himself, the Italian's question sticking with him.

_"What were you dreaming of?"_

A soft smile played on his lips as he murmured. "I vas dreaming of you, Italia."


End file.
